drakon killer of the corrupt
by leaderofthepack45
Summary: john snow was the result of a one night stand, never meeting his older brother. Percy jackson had nothing left for him to do, bored and nothing holding him from leaving, he sets out into a new world to find his baby brother.
1. Chapter 1

AN

I AM CONTINUEING MY FRIENDS STORY, I HAVE HIS PERMISSION AND HE WILL HELP ME WITH ANY PLOT HOLES I MIGHT MISS. ALSO SIDE NOTE I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR PERCY JACKSON.

Summary: John snow was the result of a one night stand with Lord Eddard stark and Sally Jackson. What john did not know however is, that his mother traveled between two worlds. Percy learns about his baby brother from his dying mothers lips, her saying to ask the gods to send him to find his brother and keep him safe.

New York City, New York

Percy pov

The camp was finally rebuilt with the help of our roman friends. The Athena cabin designed a greek equalivent to New Rome. I took up the vacant spot as sword instructor along with Clairesse who helped me with the advanced classes. My girlfriend annabeth took a scholorship at Harvard university about six hour drive from camp. Today is Friday, the weekend before her finals and im taking off to surprise her. I just hope she isn't super busy with her work so I can take her out to dinner. I locked my front door and got in my 1969 Pontiac GTO and pulled out of my drive. As I was exiting my neighborhood I called Annabeth on her cell.

" Hey you have reached Annabeth Chase, leave your name and number after the beep." Huh, that's odd. She normally answers, oh well. She is in for a surprise tonight.

Winterfell

John snow pov

The Godswood was still and quiet. The late night air had a sharp bite of cold but I could not feel it. My mother told me once before she left that should I ever need spiritual guidance, to go to the godswood and pray to the gods for help. " I stand here searching for answers for why the people of winterfell hate me." I spoke out loud.

"you search for answers john, but you will have the answers come to you." Spoke a voice in my mind. I turned to see my mother floating in front of me. I dropped to my knees as I looked at her. "mother? How are you here I asked haltingly.

"you have asked for help and you have received it. Beware the north tower and take care where you step around the king and queen as well as lady Catylin. You have family john, and you will see them sooner then you think." I took my mothers words to heart and as I left the Godswood and went to stables. I got my horse and saddled up. I spurred my horse forward and took off towards the woods where I do my hunting.

Harvard Percy pov

I pulled in the dorms and I stepped out of my car. My hand ghosted over my mothers gift she gave me for my twenty fourth birthday, a dark gray 1911 aluminum frame, filed down sights for a faster draw along with a custom made grip with the marine corps symbol in the mold. She said was her fathers who was a marine officer during the gulf war. I treated it as a relic for the longest time, before I stopped a mugging with it. I now carry it every day. I walked into the dorm building and nodded at the doorman. " Hey Malcolm how is the family?" I asked as I waited on the elevator to come down. Malcolm looked up from his sheets and replied with a hint of nervousness. " they are good. Percy, what you find up there, just try not to blow up the building." I looked at him weird but nodded anyway. "Alright, I won't." I promised. As I stepped into the elevator. I exited the elevator on the top floor and walked to Annabeth's door when said door opened and a guy walked out.

"I will see you tomorrow babe as he kissed Annabeth and started to turn when I charged and pushed him back into the dorm.

e of winter "Who the fuck are you?!" I yelled as I pulled my gun and aimed it at the guy. Annabeth stood frozen beside the unknown boy.

Annabeth pov

I froze as Percy drew his gun and aimed it at Brian. My worst nightmare just came to life. I had been cheating on Percy with Brian since I started here at Harvard. I did not know how to tell Percy but I was going to tell him.

"Percy its not what it looks like!" I shouted as I tried to move, but found that I could not move. Percy was holding me in place by my blood. I looked into his eyes and saw a hurricane of emotions, primarily anger. Brian threw a punch towards Percy's face but a deafening boom sent him to the floor, blood spilling from his stomach. Percy turned towards me and pointed his gun at me.

"If you ever try to talk to me again, I will make sure you are buried with your _BOYFRIEND ."_ Percy then left the dorm heading gods knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Drakon killer of the corrupt

Chapter two

Percy pov

I stormed out of the dorm room, so pissed off I could barely hold my powers back. Only Malcolm's warning kept me under control. Deciding that the stairs and the elevator were to slow, I mist traveled to my car. I jerked my door open, and jumped in. I started her up and roared out of the parking lot. Furiously shifting, my mind went to how I could come back from this. I roared down the highway completely ignoring the traffic signs. I finally started to calm down when my phone rang.

"Jackson." I spoke curtly, while mashing the speaker button.

"Percy, you should slow down. Your all over the news, the cops are looking for you and so are the gods." It was Jake Mason, head councilor of the heptateseus cabin. I was naturally curious so I asked a simple question.

"why are you tracking me?" silence.

"you remember when we set up those scanners that would tell us if something normal broke the sound barrier?" Ttking it right now."oke the suopeaker button hat is an odd question.

"yeah. Why?"

" your breaking it right now."

My silence seemed to amuse Jake and I silently hung up. I could hear myself breathing and my heart pounding but I could not stand the silence. I hit my music app on my phone and listened to Gobsmack's I stand alone.

A/N I know I should have done a john pov by now but I need to explain something.

Olympian throne room

Third person pov

The Gods sat in their thrones as they discussed how to finish off a rebellion in their other world when Ares suddenly shifted to Mars and drew his sword and shield. The other Olympians looked at the war god in shock as Mars never, ever lost his cool before.

"Perseus has reconnected with his wolf side. I fear that he is angered beyond believe. We must find him before he can fully transcend into a dire wolf." Zeus immeaditly took action, and commanded the gods to scour the earth and bring Perseus to Olympus. What the gods failed to realize is that an iris message was floating in the corner with the shocked face of Jake Mason.

" I got to find Percy." He mumbled as he cut the message.

Back to Percy shall we?

I finally reached my house and pulled into the garage. I needed to blow off some steam, and the best part is my house is warded from gods so I can blow up anything in my house and have no one show up to investigate. I shut off my car and went straight to the basement. The basement was sort of my armory and work out room put in one. A pool was off to my left along with a weight room next to that, to my right was the firing/ archery range. I actually hid my archery skills so no one would ask how good I actually was, and finally right in front of me was the holy grail of armories. I entered the armory and placed my pistol on the cleaning table while grabbing an m249 saw and about thirty thousand rounds of ammo.

********* time skip******** two hours*******to percy shall we?

sageo sage wselice

After finally going through the ammo I had for the saw, I rentered the armory, sat down then break down and clean my pistol and the saw. I finished cleaning and stored the saw then went to the weight room. I turned on Shepard of fire by avenge sevenfold and slammed three 45 pound weights on each side of the bench press bar and slid under it. When the beat was right, I lifted the weight and slowly brought it down to my chest, I repeated this over twenty times while I replayed my relationship with Annabeth in my head. The more I thought about it, the more angry I became. The madder I got, the repititions got faster and faster as I channeled my anger into my arms.

Olympus third person pov

Three minutes earlier

" I call this emergancy meeting to order, any leads on Perseus?" Zeus asked quickly while glancing around the room. The other gods just shook their heads, none of them could even get a faint clue where Percy was in any of their domains.

" what if we are looking at this the wrong way?" asked Hades. The others looked at him in confusion, some clearly not following what the eldest male god was implying. "what if he never left his home? He had his place warded from non welcomed gods, spirits, titans and that sort. What if he is there?" the Olympian's faces turned towards realization when an image of Percy appeared in the middle of the throne room.f the heptatilrand s speaker button


End file.
